


Elle devrait revenir

by Akebonomimichan



Series: The I-feel-like-writing-this ficathon [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt d'andersandrew  : Once Upon a Time - Belle quitte le château de Rumpel. Chacun de leur côté, ils aimeraient revenir vers l'autre, mais au dernier moment ils se retiennent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle devrait revenir

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le The-I-feel-like-writing-this-ficathon de ishime.  
> Once upon a time appartient à ABC et à ses nombreux créateurs.

Elle devrait revenir.

Redevenir sa servante et sa prisonnière.

 Avec le temps se rapprocheraient-ils de nouveau ? Jusqu’à s’embrasser vraiment et être l’égal l’un de l’autre.

S’enchaîner à lui pour extirper de la noirceur l’homme bon qu’elle avait su entrevoir en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Elle avait l’espoir d’une jeune femme comme seule arme face à la magie la plus sombre qui soit. Ce serait-il suffisant ?

Rumplestiltskin tenait beaucoup trop à son pouvoir pour lui montrer son affection.  

Belle se retourna vers le manoir qui avait été son toit pendant si longtemps. Il était bien attirant de rebrousser chemin…

Elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle était blessée d’avoir été repoussée, juste au moment où elle allait vaincre cette force obscure.

Son amour  lui donnait la possibilité de ramener la tendresse et la bonté dans le cœur de cet homme, tout comme de le priver de ce qui faisait toute sa vie.

Il n’était juste pas prêt à l’accepter.

Leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Elle en était certaine. Ils n’étaient cependant pas encore assez forts pour briser la malédiction d’être le ténébreux.

Son aimé la rejoindrait et il ferait en sorte de l’appâter avec une promesse quelconque pour jouir encore de sa compagnie.

Belle y croyait vraiment.

Le chemin lui parut de plus en plus long vers le village.

Elle ne s’arrêterait pas, malgré son désir d’être auprès de lui.

 

Elle allait revenir en le suppliant de la reprendre à son service.

Rumplestiltskin y pensait sans cesse depuis qu’il l’avait chassé de sa demeure.

On ne le dupait pas. Non. Pas lui.

Les intentions de la demoiselle étaient nobles. Il n’en était pas touché. Juste un tantinet, pour être honnête avec lui-même.

Elle lui faisait du charme depuis le début avec son innocence et sa beauté naturelle.

Les opposés s’attirent, à ce qu’il paraît.

Il se demandait encore ce qui provoquait l’intérêt de la jeune femme chez lui. Il n’était pas particulièrement beau, il boitait et il était cruel et sanguinaire.

Alors pourquoi irait-il la pourchasser pour la ramener ? Elle ressemblait plus à un oiseau rare en cage qui finirait par être pervertie par lui. Un être si beau n’avait pas à vivre aussi proche des ténèbres de sa vie. La magie avait toujours un prix. Ce prix qui pourrait un jour être Belle.

Les héros revenaient toujours à la charge. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire la guerre au mal.

Belle n’irait pas bien loin, avant d’être rappelée à son devoir chevaleresque.

Il l’accueillerait avec un bon repas et il lui dirait qu’il n’était pas encore prêt pour faire le grand saut, petite dévergondée.

Belle reviendrait.

La chaleur de l’âtre de sa cheminée lui parut de plus en plus amère et glacée.

Ce fauteuil à côté du sien allait être vide pendant longtemps.

Il était beaucoup trop tard pour la rattraper et lui demander de lui pardonner.

La magie avait toujours un prix.


End file.
